Victor
Victor is a sub-boss of The Other Side who debuted in Operation: Other Side Part 2 and committing his conclusive appearance in the second to last episode. Episodes Operation: Other Side Part 2 Victor is a subordinate for The Other Side. In Operation: Other Side part 2, K.C. was sent on a mission to go inside The Other Side as a mole and locate and disarm a missile that Victor was involved in. K.C.'s cover in The Other Side was a trainee. Though Brett was a part of The Other Side, he helped K.C. find the missile because he had inside information and they were friends. After bringing K.C. outside the door of the missile room, Brett left. During the process of disarming the missile, K.C. was caught by Victor and they found themselves fighting. Soon after, Victor threw K.C. against a wall and thus she fell on the ground. As she sat on the ground injured, Victor pulled out his laser gun and was about to kill her when Brett knocked Victor out from behind. Please note that Victor didn't know Brett helped K.C. or that Brett knocked him out. Right there, she disarmed the missile and escaped as a helicopter picked her up on the roof of The Other Side. As the helicopter went away, Victor ran up to shoot at the helicopter but Brett made stopped him and made the excuse of saying she was out of range. Victor had no clue that Brett helped K.C. or that Brett knocked him out. Therefore, after that, Brett just remained on The Other Side like before and Victor never found out. Please note at this time Brett was genuinely a part of The Other Side but rescued and helped K.C. because they were friends and liked each other. K.C. and Brett: The Final Chapter - Part 1 & 2 A few months after the missile mayhem, with Brett still on The Other Side; Victor sent Brett to kill K.C. as Victor still never knew about the fact that K.C. and Brett knew each other before the missile incident, that Brett helped K.C. find the missile, and that Brett knocked Victor out. However, even though his orders were to eliminate K.C., once he broke into her house and pulled a laser gun on her, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger and terminate her because he liked her and they were sort of friends. Upon realizing that Brett did not complete his mission and that he went rogue (which he did), Victor assigned another agent for The Other Side, Ursula, to kill both K.C. and Brett. Now, Brett is on the run in Canada but Victor thinks he's dead (Ursula shot Brett off his horse, then K.C. shoots Ursula on the arm. As Ursula rides away injured she says she'll be back to kill K.C. meaning she thinks Brett is dead. Brett reveals he was wearing a laser proof shirt, therefore, Brett is still alive. After that, Brett left to hide as a fugitive in Canada as Ursula reported Brett as eliminated. Therefore Victor and Ursula think he is dead. Appearances *Operation: Other Side Part 2 (first appearance; main antagonist) *K.C. and Brett: The Final Chapter - Part 1 (last appearance) *K.C. and Brett: The Final Chapter - Part 2 (recap) Physicality and Personality He is tall, muscular, strong and has a deep voice. He has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He is only seen in his Other Side outfit. He has white skin. He is very strict, tough, orderly and evil. He seemingly is very loose on killing people. He is not a joke maker and is quite serious. He is smart as he was able to know there was a mole (obviously due to the other sides recruiter Big Ange being taken down by Kira at the Detention center for female juvenile delinquency. He seems to respect Brett as he obeyed when Brett told him not to shoot at the helicopter. He is very interrogated as shown when he caught K.C. on the roof. He is always seen wearing his Other Side uniform with a holster for his laser gun. He also wears black work boots. He seems to gain happiness from the thought of killing people. His shoulder is likely permanent. Other information He is a sub-boss of The Other Side. He was involved in the attempted Assassination of K.C. and Brett, The building of a dangerous missile, and a Other Side initiative to lessen the quality of air. He is involved in destroying the food supply since that was the objective of the missile. He likely is involved with other weapons such as the ones shown in the missile room. The missile room also seemingly had science experiments and other machines and contraptions that Victor may be involved in. He is also in charge of teaching, controlling, training and interrogating new recruits. He works with other agents such as Brett and another Chinese guy who tried to get the missile from K.C. He works in The Other Side training ground where there are many training tools. He has access to laser guns and stronger weapons that can take down an aircraft as shown. He is in charge of training new recruits and is also a spy. He knows martial arts and is seen operating a laser gun. He doesn't consider The Other Side a well-respected establishment. He owns an iPad and has pictures of K.C. in daily life which could imply stalking or watching of her. He allows fraternization between recruits. He interrogates new recruits and likely eliminated the person who was scared of a "rat" in the cafeteria. Relationships '''Big Ange - '''All of her recruits are seemingly sent to a sector of The Other Side led by Victor. '''Agent - '''An agent of unknown identity was shown working for Victor in "Operation Other Side: Part 2". '''Brett - '''Used to work as an instructor and agent for Victor, but now Victor hates him. '''Ursula - '''Works for Victor as a tracker, agent, assassin, and they possibly have a friendship. Category:Antagonists Category:Enemy Spies Category:Males Category:Villain Category:Spy Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Villains Category:Spies Category:Characters Category:The Other Side Category:Eliminated